1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention is in the field of Electronic Business Process Management (EM) and more particularly to a method for managing unstructured data in electronic files and workflows, embodied in a software application, that takes advantage of the sophistication of independent document and record management tools while providing the user with a simplified interaction with those tools.
2. Background Art
This invention is a software application for document-intensive work environments that: (1) Provides a very user-friendly and easy to maintain “electronic intersection” between the underlying, existing document and record management software products through use of their APIs; (2) Creates a folder centric “look and feel” that mirrors the user's existing processes for organizing their files; and (3) Gives the user a unique, fast and easy to use means of collaborating with others through use of the EM workflow and shared file access.
In businesses without document/record management software, we often find that files are still maintained as paper copies stored in filing cabinets or boxes. If records are stored electronically, either in lieu of or in addition to paper copies, their organization is usually haphazard. Both methods continue to increase resource requirements, inhibit collaboration, and create security and accountability concerns. However, transition to a paperless work environment is slow or non-existent because existing document management and record management software is inflexible and cumbersome.
The present invention solves this functional problem that manifests itself in the limitations of both the paper processes and in the document and record management products currently available. This problem is especially prevalent in those document-intensive work environments where there are whole organizations or departments of people that are currently inundated with the flow of paper. In order to be efficient and successful, a transition to a new method of record keeping must not force inappropriate and intrusive changes to an organization's current processes. Further, the tool which is employed must be easy to learn at the outset and simple to use for everyone.
The closest method to the present invention can be found in existing document/record management software that may provide acceptable document and record management functionality to the computer savvy. These tools are not for the user who just wants to use the software to get their work accomplished. Unlike EM, these methods do not provide a means of quickly setting up a structure that mirrors the existing paper file plan of the user or provide an easy way to send ad-hoc workflows to collaborate with other users.
The preferred solution to the above problem is an out-of-the-box solution that is designed to emulate existing processes. EM provides this with easily modifiable table-driven setup that can be managed by the user's system administrator. Not only does this allow initial implementation to happen quickly, it ensures that as a business grows and/or changes its processes the EM solution will run along side. This is the challenge that the existing software products have failed to recognize.
EM does not require an understanding of the user's processes but provides a table-driven capability to quickly capture the users file plan as a process enabler. EM provides a folder centric look and feel for the user, which allows the user to file their documents (in their document management software) according to the file plan with which they are familiar. The documents in the file plan can then be secured as an entity (or folder) so that they cannot be altered or changed (from their record management software). This allows these documents to be kept electronically together as one secure bundle. The filing of these documents triggers the capture of basic foundational metric and measurement data that can be used in business process re-engineering. EM also gives the user predetermined permission to visit other users' folders for information, sharing, etc. This ability to share information by establishing guest privileges for the various users in a workplace allows collaboration to occur without the need to always send a workflow.
A user can establish fixed reusable workflows in EM if desired. However, EM provides the user with the greater ability to send workflows almost instantly without having to establish a fixed, inflexible workflow map. These ad-hoc workflows can be directed to whomever the user chooses by simply selecting the correct user names, group, or function and any files that he'd like to send for review and/or coordination. Such ad-hoc workflows can be reassigned and/or cancelled after they are launched, accommodating the flexibility required in today's dynamic workplace. This ad-hoc workflow capability allows the user to process data and/or documents that have no predictable, unchanging process flow without EM being required to pre-define the workflow with a specific process map, yet still leaving a clear audit trail of the activity that occurred. Other than EM, there are no ad-hoc workflow software products today with these capabilities.